Love Letter
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Chi-Chi has a surprise at her Wedding Anniversary Date.


Love Letter– by preety-lady-serenity  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to that super guy Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Chichi rolled inside her bed and felt that something was missing. Her eyelids flickered and slightly opened. She waited for a few moments for her eyes to adjust in light and then looked at the empty space near her bed.  
  
Where is Goku? she wondered I hope that he did not go for training on our wedding anniversary she wished and shouted Goku's name. But there was no answer.  
  
She looked around the room and to her amazement she saw a small envelope on the table near her bed. She took it and saw her name written on its back. She wondered what it wrote. She opened it slightly and a scent that dazzled her escaped. She knew that scent. It belonged to Goku. He took the paper out of the envelope and started reading it:  
  
_My Angel,  
  
You must be shocked that you found something that I wrote. You probably believed that I could not write. I learnt how to write and read when I was training with Kami before meeting you again in that fateful tournament years ago. I still remember you eyeing me and being angry with me during the tournament and me being shocked about it. Actually I was not shocked. I was stunned from your spirit's power. There stood a girl, more beautiful than the legendary fairies that turned people insane for loving them, and with a spirit that I have met before but I could not remember where. Later on it turned out that it was the spirit of a ten-year-old princess that I had met when I was a small boy. I asked you during our fight why you were angry with me and you reminded me that I had promised to marry you. I was telling the truth when I said that I thought that it was something good to eat, but when you told me that we had to live together forever I thought no more and accepted. I did not do it out of duty, I did it because I loved you as my childhood sweetheart and I knew that you were meant to be my wife. Something that even now that I write it makes me blush; is that I thought of you at Kami's castle every night and I wondered why.  
  
Do you remember our first morning as a married couple? I do. I woke up and watched you sleeping peacefully, one faint smile on your face. I wanted to do something for you and got up. You woke up some time later and you called for my name but I was too busy to hear you. I heard you calling as you climbed down the stairs. You got in, your hair down, your eyes sparkling like diamonds and found me covered with flour and marmalade. I smiled faintly and explained that I tried to cook a special breakfast for you. I felt embarrassed of the state the kitchen was and felt even worse that you were going to work on our honeymoon day. Maybe I wasn't such a good help after all. You looked stunned for a moment and you probably wondered what I was thinking. And then you started giggling like a schoolgirl and closed your beautiful eyes. That moment I was sure. I was not married to an ordinary human, but to the most beautiful ethereal being that ever lived in the Universe. You stood opposite of me still giggling, looked into my eyes and gave me a peck on the cheek. I was surprised. I blushed and touched my cheek. And then you jumped on my arms and I lost my balance and we both fell on the floor kissing like it was our last time together.  
  
Then two years later you told me I was going to become a daddy. I was so frightened and told you that I was not worthy of becoming a father. You looked into my eyes for a few moments and answered back that I was more than worthy to be a father. I still wonder if you were right. I always went away to battles and got injured and then got our sons into this. You looked angry with the whole situation and shouted. I knew you were right. But then you would come to me and apologize for shouting. You always said that you didn't blame me if I ever thought that you were a hag. But I never thought of that. I always thought that you were a truly majestic companion to my trips and only you could save me from getting drowned in the process. And I loved you and cherished you for your actions. I still do.  
  
Once a month we still go out together for dinner and dance together under the moonlight. It is the only thing I can do for being away with you for so long. I want to flirt with you and make you feel special about it because you are indeed a very special woman.  
  
You are my ravishing wife and my biggest love.  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Goku  
_  
Chichi looked up from the letter sniffling, her eyes full of tears. She never knew that her husband could love her so. She felt bad for every bitter word she had uttered to him. She heard a clang in the kitchen and hurried down the stairs. She stopped dead in the door. Her handsome husband stood up coated in flour and marmalade. He smiled faintly and giving her a pink rose he said:  
  
"After so many years I thought that I would know how to cook."  
  
Chichi giggled trying to cover her mouth. She went near him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Goku blushed and touched his cheek. And then she jumped to his arms making him tripping and landing on the floor that was coated with flour and there they lay kissing forever and tangled to a net of passion. Chichi looked at him in the eyes and whispered:  
  
"Happy Wedding Anniversary Goku"  
  
"Happy Wedding Anniversary my Angel"

* * *

It was nice wasn't it?


End file.
